warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Paris
| notes = }} The Paris was released on the 18th of March, 2013. The Paris is a compound hunting bow. This weapon can be sold for 7,500. Characteristics This weapon deals mostly Puncture damage. Advantages: * One polarity mod slot. * Entirely silent weapon. * Can hit multiple enemies in a line (caused by flying dead bodies and not the arrow). * High damage at full charge. * Infested runners don't explode on death when killed by the arrows of this weapon. * The bow exclusive mod Thunderbolt makes this weapon more devastating against groups of enemies. Disadvantages: * Deals little Impact and Slash damage. * Arrows have a travel time and a slight arc. * Low critical damage compared to Dread and Paris Prime. * Slow fire rate renders the Paris ill-suited for close range. * Draws from the Sniper Ammo pickup pool, which is among the rarest of the ammunition pickups. * Very ineffective against enemies with shields without added Magnetic or Freeze damage. * Its flashlight points downward, following wherever Paris is pointing instead of your crosshair, which makes it hard to see in a dark place unless charged. Acquisition The Paris can be purchased for 225 and the blueprint for 20,000. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips * Leading targets for horizontal and vertical headings is necessary at greater distances. * Charging can be cancelled without releasing the arrow using the reload button (Press reload button while holding the left mouse). * Fast Hands reduces the time to get new arrows from the quiver. Speed Trigger will reduce the charge time used to pull the string back, and it is usually more effective than Fast Hands in terms of increasing DPS. * All "charge weapons" (guns) are now capable of holding their charge during a sprint, and as long as the user starts the charge, they are able to finish charging while they are still sprinting. This allows for more mobility to the user such as charging their weapon in cover, then run into the room and to unleash their first shot at first sight at the enemy immediately. ** Using elevators and opening co-op doors also does not cancel the charge, however hacking consoles and opening lockers will. ** Sliding when you are about to hit the ground (from any height) is very useful for keeping your charge instead of losing it by rolling. * A fully charged arrow shot will break reinforced glass. In early levels, shooting through a doorway and breaking the glass can be an effective way of clearing a room of enemies. * The slight arc is useful for getting head shots on enemies crouched behind a barrier. * With mods for reload time and fire rate, the Paris becomes much more effective than the Snipetron for sniping quickly. Serration is also recommended. * Use a Team ammo restore instead of theArrow Mutation modArrow Mutation to gain more mod capacity, while maintaining large pools of ammunition. * Use Speed Trigger to increase responsiveness when you get used to charged aim with bow. It is more effective than Fast Hands in terms of increasing DPS. Notes * Enemies will notice missed arrows but hit arrows are silent. * Can't be drawn while using a zipline, wall running, or sliding down a wall. * If your Paris is drawn, and you initiate a wall run, you can still fire while on the wall, but not draw the string back. (possible bug?) Bugs * Your flashlight points wherever the bow is pointing. This makes it harder to navigate in darker levels, as the bow innately points to the ground when uncharged. * As of Update/Patch 7.8.0, Headshots will not be counted at the end of missions, when using the Paris. * After charging an arrow and firing it while zooming, the next arrow you fire will not be drawn from the quiver, and instead the Paris and your hand will jerk very slightly. The next shot will show the reloading animation correctly. Trivia * Paris is most likely named for Paris of Troy in Homer's Iliad, who was a skilled archer and the one to have killed Achilles by firing an arrow into his heel. * The Paris is one of the only five (the others being the Dread, Miter, Ballistica and the Paris Prime) non-melee weapons that have two different fire types, being charged and uncharged. * The Paris is the only bow that does not have a tension spring, as the arrow is held in place and launched by magnetic induction rather than physical force. See Also *Paris Prime, the prime counterpart of this bow. *Bow Table, for a list of bows and their usage Media OOOO_Paris.jpg Paris.jpg Paris3.png Warframe - Paris Bow Spotlight - Beta 7.8.0 Category:Bow